chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Deirdre
is the winner of Season 3. She later competed on Season 7 - All-Stars. Deirdre is best known for her likability and perseverance in face of staggering odds. In 3'', she started off the game without an ally but through a strong physical performance and unstable alliances throughout her tenure pulled off a dark horse victory. In ''All-Stars, she made it to the merge in spite of the winners' persecution only to be voted out in favor of someone she had chosen to spare mere days before. In total, Deirdre has spent 64 days playing the game, has received 12 votes against her, and has won 4 Individual Immunity challenges. ''Season 3'' Deirdre was placed on the Banan tribe which dominated and never lost a challenge; at the Day 9 tribal swap, Deirdre was swapped to the Jablko tribe, joining Bobule members Charlotte and Cooper and original Jablko members Billy and Lola. Deirdre allied with Charlotte and Cooper. With Billy being disloyal to his original tribe due to their treatment of him, he quickly sold Lola out, and after losing the first challenge as reconstructed tribes, Lola was unanimously voted out. Jablko would then win every remaining challenge. After the merge on Day 17, Deirdre entered into a women's alliance to pick off the strong male threats; while Steven was the primary target, his Individual Immunity win shifted the target to ally Billy, and he was blindsided in a 5-4-3 vote, followed by a unanimous vote against Steven. Now with the men catching on to the Women's Alliance, they joined together to combat the women; however, Roxanne and Cooper convinced Jesse that he could be going home in a tiebreaker at the vote, which caused Jesse to flip to the women and caused Winston's 6-4 blindside. The Women's Alliance planned to target Wallace next; however, Jesse convinced Deirdre, Charlotte, and Ice that Cooper and Roxanne were now huge jury threats and should be dealt with immediately, leading to Cooper being blindsided in a 7-2 vote. The Women's Alliance, now a trio, focused on Wallace once again; however, once Wallace won Individual Immunity, he and Jesse brokered a deal with the women to spare them and target the more intimidating men instead, leading to Marcus being blindsided in a 5-2-1 vote. The quintet targeted Ringo next, but his Individual Immunity win left Roxanne to be unanimously voted out. With the numbers between the men and the women now equal, the men, under Ringo's charge, gave the Men's Alliance another shot; drawing in Charlotte, Ice was blindsided at the following Tribal Council by a 4-2 vote, leaving Deirdre as the outcast of the tribe. Deirdre, however, won the next challenge - a combined Individual Immunity and reward challenge - and chose to take Wallace on reward with her. While on reward, Deirdre formed a Final Two deal with Wallace, and privately felt that she now had a very solid footing in the game. Safe from the chaos of the vote, Deirdre joined Wallace in blindsiding Jesse in a 2-1-1-1 vote. Still the target, Deirdre remained safe by winning another Individual Immunity challenge - her fourth of the season - and came after Charlotte, but Wallace sided with Charlotte and Ringo was voted out 2-1-1. Wallace would then win the final Individual Immunity challenge of the season and chose to honor his original deal with Deirdre by taking her to the end; in addition, he found Deirdre less threatening in front of a jury than Charlotte was. Deirdre was lauded for being on the outside and bottom of every alliance but managing to claw her way back up to the top and pull off some impressive victories, with a record number of Individual Immunity wins. She was also praised for her loyalty and go-with-the-flow nature. She was criticized for being a bit too loud and hands-on in camp life. She received the jury votes of Charlotte, Ringo, Jesse, Ice, Marcus, and Steven, becoming the season's winner. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Deirdre returned four seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the all-female tribe, Femme Fatale. Deirdre, along with fellow winners Emerald and Erika, were being persecuted by the other members of the tribe; after losing the inaugural immunity challenge, the winner and non-winner halves of the tribe went head-to-head in a fire-starting tiebreaker; winner Erika defeated non-winner Lexi Belle, ensuring the winner's position in the game. Losing the second challenge as well, the winners made a stress-free decision to eliminate Sapphire, and then won every remaining challenge. On Day 14, a Mutiny changed the game; Maggie, the only outsider on the tribe, mutinied, and the tribe gained newcomer Joe, who was a persecuted winner herself. Joe bonded well with Deirdre, and with Emerald, the three decided to target Erika. Losing the first challenge as new tribes, Erika was to be unanimously voted out, but she produced a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the vote and blindsiding Joe instead. Losing a second consecutive challenge, Deirdre was left in the middle between Emerald and Erika; thinking that it would be easy for Emerald to reunite with allies from her previous season, Deirdre chose to vote her out. Femme Fatale, down to just Deirdre and Erika, was then disbanded, with Deirdre joining Brolic and Erika joining Skyfall. An open-minded tribe, Deirdre easily meshed with the other contestants, and joined them in the consensus that Sandra should go home next. Losing the first challenge as new tribes, Sandra was to be unanimously voted out, but she produced a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the vote and blindsiding Iggy instead; privately, Deirdre commented that it felt like déjà vu. Brolic did not return to Tribal Council. Merging on Day 24, the only winners to reach the merge - Deirdre and Erika - were the subjects of the vote. Allying with her Brolic tribe mate Jonathan, and Geronimo and Ryder, two former Skyfall members, Deirdre was set to work with them against Erika; however, by the machinations of Dave, a majority was formed against her, and Deirdre was voted out 5-4, becoming the first jury member. Deirdre ultimately cast her vote for Sandra to win the game, which she did. Trivia *Deirdre was the first winner to not win the first Individual Immunity challenge. **Deirdre did, however, tie the record for total Individual Immunity wins, winning 4. *Deirdre was the first contestant to win a combined reward/immunity challenge during the individual portion of the game. *Deirdre was the first winner to join the jury on a later attempt. **Out of all five winners competing in All-Stars, Deirdre was the only one to join the jury. *In 3'', everyone who voted against Deirdre also voted for her to win the game. *In ''All-Stars, Deirdre only voted against women. *Deirdre and Piper are both female winners who, on their second time playing the game, were placed on a tribe of all returning players, received 5 votes against them, and were voted out on Day 64. The two are also the only contestants with a day count total of 64. *Deirdre was the first contestant to have a vote negated by every Hidden Immunity Idol played in a season. **She is the third contestant to have multiple votes negated by Hidden Immunity Idols in one season, after Emerald and Iggy. *Deirdre won the Player of the Season award for 3. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Banan Tribe Category:Cake Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Day 39 Category:1st Place Category:Finalists Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Femme Fatale Tribe Category:Day 25 Category:9th Place Category:All-Stars Jury Category:Jury Members Category:Jury Tribe Category:Player of the Season Category:Returning Players